


Dear Blue (Spierfeld)

by shipperfics06



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperfics06/pseuds/shipperfics06
Summary: Its been a couple of months since Simon Spier came out gay to his family, friends and the whole school with his lovely boyfriend, Bram Greenfeld. But Martin seems eager to ruin Simon and his friend's lives even more, join Simon and Bram on this romantic journey through highschool as they live a bumpy but happy love life together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also published on my Wattpad account, Shipper Fics. This is all my work and writing, characters belong to their rightful owners.

(Simon's POV)

If there was anything I am thankful for, it is for a loving family, understanding friends and the best boyfriend the gayest man could ever ask for. I, Simon Spier, am dating the top football star Shady Creek Highschool, Bram Greenfeld. After finding out I was anonymously emailing him about my sexuality weeks before we started dating, I'm glad we fell for each other.

As per usual, Nora made some breakfast from her new cookbook she got for her birthday. It was burritos, since she knew I'll be ordering a takeaway.

"Have fun, Simon!" Nora shouted.

"But not too much fun, we don't want a little Simon running around right now!" Dad joked, earning a scoff from my mother.

I grabbed my car keys and jumped into my red car, slowly driving away while tapping on "Cake By The Ocean" by DNCE. I stopped in front of Nick's house as he waved back at his parents before jumping into the back seat.

"Hey, Si. What's up?" Nick grinned.

"Just driving your lazy ass to school." I laughed.

Looking at mirror in front of me as I was reversing to Leah's house, I earned an eye roll from Nick as he stared out into the car window.

Soon, Leah came in in the passenger seat.

"Hello, Simon and Nick. Have you done your essay for Mr Nickles?" Leah asked

"Dang it, hey Leah...?"

"Yes Nick, I have a copy." Leah groaned as she pull out the 2000 word essay on why the earth needs an atmosphere. 

"You're a lifesaver, Leah!" Nick grabbed her essay greedily.

We went through the drive to get 3 iced coffee and 2 iced coffee with milk. Stopping in front of Abby's apartment with her aunt, she jogged over to us and sat down next to Nick. 

"What's up peeps!" She cried out with her bubbly expression.

"Coffee?" Nick grabbed one of the milk coffee.

"Thanks, babe." She sighed, sipping her coffee and kissed Nick right on the cheek.

"Alright, after we know Abby is all charged up and ready to go, let's pick up our newbie." Leah smirked in my direction, making me blush.

A chorus of ooohhh and hand fans rang in the car making me more flustered.

"Unless you want to be in a car accident, don't distract me while I'm driving." I groaned but smiling like an idiot. 

We stopped at Bram's house as Leah switched back to the passenger seat next to Abby as Bram entered the passenger seat beside me.

"Hey guys, hey Si!" Bram gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe, coffee?" I grabbed one of the milk coffee as well. 

"Sounds great, thanks!" Bram smiled.

"I ship it!" Leah whispered, obviously loud enough for us to hear.

While I was driving to Shady Creek High school, "What Lovers Do" by Maroon 5 popped up. Leah immediately started her karaoke session while Leah was singing her heart out. Nick was just moving to the beat while Bram was laughing at all sorts of funny made up lyrics they sang or dance movements they tried to do in the cramped car. 

We arrived at the school where me and Bram walk into the school hand in hand. Mr Worth gave us the finger guns while keeping an eye out for students that are texting.

"Hey hey, Simon Spier! Just the man I was looking for, how's your day been?" Mr Worth patted my back, making an awkward conversation like always.

"Its been great, Mr Worth." I chuckled nervously. 

"That's the Simon I like, go and get to your class. Don't have too much fun with your gayness!" He yelled as me and my friends walked away.

"Does he ever stop fangirling on how Simon is gay?" Nick eye rolled.

"Simon as holding Bram's hand the whole way, I don't see why." Abby giggled.

It was kinda true, holding hands with Bram became a daily thing. As I was walking through the hallways. I caught a glimpse of Ethan and his girlfriends. Ethan gave me a thumbs up and soon we were at our Science classroom. This is why Fridays are the best because that's when we only get to be together, as in Leah, Abby, Nick, Bram and I. 

"Hey, I gotta copy Leah's essay quickly and I only have half an hour." Nick came to realization and I swear this was the fastest time Nick's ever entered a class.

"C'mon, I'm gonna cheer on Nick to finish copying my essay before Mr Nickles finds put what's happening." Leah sighed before we entered the class together. I sat in the second row while Bram takes a sest to the desk next to me, Nick was way at the back and Abby was next to me, Leah was between Abby and Nick.

"What's up, Assholes!!!" The most annoying kid in the whole entire school, no universe, came in.

A chorus of groans escaped from me as I swear Abby cussed under her breath. If you don't know who the hell this annoying kid is, he's called Martin Addison, all what I like to call him, Monkey's Asshole. 

"Is that a way to greet your class clown, you guys are so boring!" Martin eye rolled and plonked himself to the desk next to Abby, which Nick gives Martin the chilly stare.

"Yeah, and what makes you exciting?" Abby said with a bit of sass rolling of her tongue, chorus of "Ooohhhh"rang into the class.

"You always make me excited, Strawbaby." Martin winked at Abby, who scoffed at his lame pick up.

"Ain't gonna happen, Addison!" Nick eyed him the devil look.

Before Martin could spit out another shit, Mr Nickles walked into our class. Thank god that Nick finished copying Leah's essay.

"Good morning, students. How are we today?" Mr Nickles asked.

A mix of "good" and "ok" were followed by, I know that science isn't my strongest subject. But when I'm with with Bram, everything is like heaven.

~(Time skip brought by Cal and his bisexuality)~ 

(Bram's POV)

It was lunch, I sat with Simon and his friends. Currently, Garrett and Nick are in an argument between Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo. I don't even want to get into the conversation,

"Simonnnn!!!" I whined, pushing my face into his shoulder.

"W-what!" Simon gasped, obviously blushing at my act.

"Oreos, please?" I smiled.

"Really, Bram?" He groaned.

"I haven't had one yet!" I whined.

"Just a sec." Simon sighed and reached down to his backpack and passed me one packet.

"Thanks, Si!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I just love awkward you guys are." Abby squealed, making me and Simon's cheeks go red.

"Is your boyfriend done arguing about Messi and Ronaldo?" I ripped open the packet and ate an Oreo. 

"Nope, I can't believe I'm still dating him." Abby eye rolled.

"Guys!" Leah came running to us.

"Hey Leah!" Garrett smiled.

"Thanks for waiting, gosh Maths is so boring!" Leah sighed.

"Except for this nerd, he never finds anything boring." Simon laughs.

"Whatever." I eye rolled, eating another Oreo.

"Hey, you know how there's this soccer match today, you guys should come." Garrett smirked at Leah, well I'm not sure if it was to everyone or Leah.

"Yeah, Garrett's thinking to throw a celebration if we win, right Bram?" Nick said.

"Yeah, totally." I chuckled, eventhough I had no idea what Garrett was planning. 

"Well I'm coming, because my favorite player is going to be there!" Abby nudged Nick.

"I'm totally coming, my mom just can't shut up with her lawyer's work." Leah giggled.

"I'll come, as always." Simon smiled, god dammit, the smile!

"So are you going to kiss or what?" Leah interrupted the precious moment.

"Maybe." Simon grinned, Oh my lord, his shit grin.

I think I my gayness just intensified by 50%.


	2. Chapter 2

(Bram's POV)

After lunch sucks, its where I don't have my class with Simon because he and Abby had a theatre practise for one of our school productions. If you didn't know, Simon is a complete geek at drama, especially musicals like Hamilton or Dear Evan.

"Hey, Bram is it?" Someone approached me while I was walking through the hallways.

It was the one and only Martin. Alright, I have to admit. I hate Martin for countless of reasons, one he leaked out our emails, two he took the choice of letting Simon come out, three he blackmailed Simon, four he interrupted the national anthem during one of my soccer games which causes our team to loose some reputation, and there are still more that Simon told me but I don't want to think about it.

"Um yeah, what's up?" I said casually.

"Um, I have some advice I think you should take." Martin puffed in and out, well he did sprinted all the way from the theatre room to here.

"Advice?" I raised a brow, here is a life rule, do not and I mean DO NOT take advice from Martin Addison.

"You should stop dating Simon." Martin crossed his arms.

Yup, there goes some dumb shit. As always.

"What?" Was all I can say.

"I don't think that Simon wants to be with you, he's probably more into Abby. Or this dude call Cal." Martin shrugged.

"No, there must be a misunderstanding." I turned around to continue.

"You should have seen him, he was so disappointed when he thought Cal was Blue." Martin yelled.

I froze, he though this random dude call Cal was me? The anonymous me?

"If you love him, you would let him go and let him be happy." Martin sighed "Also same with Abby, he was trying to pull me away from her."

"That's because he knew Abby wasn't interested in you." I looked back at him.

"But if he didn't care for her, he would've successfully help me to date her." Martin smirked "he just pities you for being the shy bashful gay, what do you have to give him?"

"I have lots to give him!" I raised my voice.

Martin scoffed "Like what? Cal is the head of the production, Abby is the best in singing and dancing, and you, you're just a soccer player, with no reputation nor respect. Who would want to date you?"

I was speechless, of course I was mad but it got me thinking. Am I really a burden to Simon, am I not good enough for him, does he date just because he pities that I'm gay?

I turned around, walking away. I just want to skip class for awhile. I went into the boys bathroom looking at the mirror.

I'm really useless am I?

(Simon's POV)

"What do you mean he wasn't in class?" I asked Garrett.

"He wasn't in Math today, maybe he went home sick." Garrett shrugged.

"That's impossible, he would tell Simon or someone in our group if he was sick." Abby protest.

"I know, but I'm not in his class during history." Garrett said.

"Hey guys!" Nick jogged up to us.

"Hey Nick... " I sighed.

"Have you seen Bram, we had a soccer meeting like 1 hour ago." Nick puffed.

"Bram wasn't at the soccer meeting?" Abby questioned.

"That's impossible, he would be organized to go to a soccer meeting" I said.

"To be honest, I haven't seen him anywhere after we separated after lunch." Abby pointed out.

"Hey guys, what is this huddle?" Leah asked.

"Have you seen Bram anywhere?" I shrieked, well whispered shrieked.

"No, I thought he's your boyfriend." Leah shrugged.

"We can't seem to find him." Abby said.

"He wasn't at Math." Garrett sighed.

"Or Soccer." Nick finished.

"That doesn't sound like Bram at all, do you think something happen to him?" Leah shudder.

"I hope not... " I took a breath.

"He may be in his first ever detention." Garrett joked.

"Wow so not the time, Garrett." Leah eye rolled.

"Simon, there you are!" Ethan ran up to us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I saw Bram, in the bathroom. He's not in a good mood, someone must've hurt his feelings." Ethan said sadly.

"What the hell was he doing in the bathroom the whole time?!" Nick cussed.

"I just went in and all of the sudden I heard chokes and sobs. It sounded like Bram." Ethan continued.

"And you just left him there?!" Abby shrieked.

"He's not boyfriend, besides I would make it worst with my existence." Ethan laughed.

"Thank you so much, Ethan!" I thanked him before running into the hall.

I wasn't sure if my friends were following me or not but I just took off as if there was no tomorrow.

Opening the boy's bathroom door was just like how Ethan described. Chokes and sobs were heard.

"Bram, baby?" I called out.

"S-Simon?" The familiar but broken voice choked.

"Oh thank god, where are you?" I asked.

No response.

I walked further down the room until the sobs became louder and louder. Until I came to the last stall, I pushed the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Bram, are you in there?" I knocked.

"Don't look at me!" He said in a sad tone, which nearly broke me into pieces.

"Come on, Bram. I need you, you were gone for the whole time, you have to go for your soccer game later." I said.

"Please Bram, can I come in?"

The door clicked open revealing the most awful sight of my boyfriend. Those brown eyes were all puffy and red and his cheeks were all soaked in tears.

"Oh god, Bram." I hugged him as if he were to disappear.

"I'm so sorry, Simon." He cried.

"Shh, its okay. Everything is okay." I cooed.

I didn't know how long it went on with Bram's tears soaking my denim jacket but it felt like hours.

"What happened?" Garrett came in.

Garrett too, was shocked at the sight of Bram.

"Dude, you look like you're in a pickle." Garrett added.

"Sorry for the wait, I'll fix him up, then we can go to the waffle house." I informed.

I knew Garrett wasn't sure if that was a good idea to leave me with his best bud but because I am Bram's boyfriend, I am responsible for him. Garrett gave a nod and closed the door so that we had the whole bathroom to ourselves.

"Were you guys waiting for long?" Bram croaked.

"That's none of your concerns." I replied.

"You didn't answer my question, Si." He croaked out.

"No, we didn't. It was only a good 20 minutes running through the hallways." I chuckled.

"Don't lie."

"Come on, Bram. What's going on with you?!" I blew.

Bram looked scared, he didn't move a budge. My heart sank a bit, he looked so broken.

"No wait, Bram. I didn't mean to blow up." I face palmed.

"No, you have every right to get mad at me." Bram protested.

"I don't, its just I was worried for you. You didn't turn up to History, Garrett said you weren't at Math. You weren't even there for the soccer meeting!" I put my head at his shoulder.

"I was so god damn worried about you, I didn't even know what I was doing or what I was thinking. My mind was only crowded by you." I closed my eyes, few tears escaped my eyes.

Bram ran his fingers through my styled hair. I could hear him sniffing as I grab the back of his T shirt.

I didn't care any less if I was crying, all mind was on who did this to Bram.

My Bram.


	3. Chapter 3

(Simon's POV) 

Bram soon calmed down, but he didn't say a word of what happened. We got to my red car where Garrett and the rest were, all them looked gloomy, obviously really curious on what happened.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, guys." Bram sighed, his hand loosely fit in mine.

"Oh Bram, it's fine. Are you okay, did something happened?" Abby asked with concern.

"No, it's okay. I just had a hard time after lunch." Bram shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

He looked at me with his broken eyes.

"I'm taking that as a yes, Garrett we're going in your car to give these love birds a momento." Leah sighed. "Don't take too long, make out all you want, remember to use protection-" 

"LEAH!" I blushed.

"I don't even know if you have condoms in your car but-" 

"That's our cue to go!" Abby pulled Leah away as she started ranting on about our sexual activity that was not gonna happen anytime soon.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"Can we sit in the car first." He said shyly.

"Um, yeah sure." Was all I could reply.

I sat at the driver seat, my hands on the wheel nervously tapping. 

"Simon, am I a burden?"

"What?" I stared at him.

"Am I?" Bram looked at me with teary eyes.

"No, Bram. Of course not, you're wonderful!" I gasped, moving my thumb over his eyes, wiping the tiny droplets away.

"How?" Bram asked "how am I wonderful, I'm just a soccer player, I'm not a captain like Garrett, or a singer and dancer like Abby, or a leader like Cal, or a great musician like Leah or a gamer like Nick."

I sighed. "How in the world did you get yourself in this situation."

"Its not funny, Simon!" Bram exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." I put my hands in defense.

"Its just, I feel like I don't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better than me." Bram said dramatically.

I couldn't stand it, I pulled into one passionate kiss, one on his forehead, one on his nose, one on his cheek and one on his jaw.

"If I thought I deserved better, I wouldn't have gave you so much kisses for the past weeks." I laughed.

Bram pouted, his blush darken every second.

"Bram, I would literally kill myself and ask the devil to burn me in hell if I loose you. You're so precious and beautiful, talented in so many ways and the greatest boyfriend the gayest man could ever ask for. So don't you dare say you're a fucking burden because you're not!" I said seriously. "You're Abraham Greenfeld, you're not Leah, Garrett, Nick, Cal or Abby. You are you, and I love you for who you are."

"Simon... " He smiled.

"Shut up and keep the news of what happened after lunch until Waffle house, I got a feeling I need someone to calm me down after you explained what happened." I said, starting the car and driving to Waffle house while I'm The One by DJ Khaled popped up from my playlist.

I knew I should be focusing on the road, but I kept getting distracted my Bram's shit eating grin. 

"Bram, are you even okay?!" I laughed when we entered the parking lot.

"I'm just too happy!" Bram smiled, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Oh god save me." I chuckled before giving him a hug "You should have told me sooner, I wouldn't have been so dramatic back there." 

"I know, but no one has said that to me before." Bram muffled through the fabric of my denim jacket. 

"Oh course no one has said that to you, you're my boyfriend and its my first priority to make you happy." I grabbed his chin, leaning for a kiss.

Our lips touched, it was like the ride on the carnival where I had my first kiss with Bram.

There was a knock on the window behind me.

"If you two don't mind, I'm the fucking hungry one here and I need to eat before my soccer match!" Nick shouted, Leah was there snapping as much pictures as she can and Abby and Garrett had a "That's not my boyfriend" conversation.

"We all need to eat before the soccer match." Bram eye rolled.

"We're coming out." I sighed.

"You've already came out, honey." Leah gave me the attitude.

"From the car."I groaned in annoyance. 

We got our table at out usual corner, as a young waiter handed out our menus and took out her small note pad.

"Hi, I'm Casey. What can I get for you today?" The blonde golden haired girl, Casey asked.

"Err, I'll get the traditional barbotie please?" Abby ordered.

"I'll get a chocolate chip waffle." Leah smiled.

"I'll have the ham, cheese and mushroom then." Garrett said.

"Can I please have a banana waffle?" I looked up from the menu.

"I'll have a Chicken Mayonnaise please?" Bram ordered.

"And to top it off, I'll get a Mild Vegetable Curry?" Nick finished.

"Sure, any drinks?" Casey smiled.

"All Hot Chocolate." Nick nodded.

"Alright, I'll take your menus from here." She put her notepad away and reached for each of our menus, then walked away.

"So, Bram. What the hell happened in there?!" Nick empathized. 

"Chill, Nick. Its not like he got stabbed or anything." Abby eye rolled. "Right?"

"Of course not, I'm in perfectly good health." Bram chuckled "It was something that happened on my way to history." 

"Well spit it, Greenfeld!" Leah spat.

I was holding onto Bram's hand under the table, occasionally squeezing it while rubbing comforting circles. I was trying to bottle up all my emotions.

But right now I need to crush the person's skull that was responsible for my broken boyfriend. 

(Bram's POV)

Ok you can do this, this isn't that bad then talking to Martin fucking Asshole.

"So I think I should warned you that Martin-"

"Honey, on behalf of Simon who looks like he was going blow up, we call him Monkey Asshole outside of school." Abby eye rolled while there was a chorus of groans and scoffs at the mention of the name of Martin.

"Before I could go any further, Simon you're killing my hand." I chuckled nervously.

"O-oh!" He awoken before he loosely rubbed my hand "Sorry."

Simon blushed madly, which was always cute as always.

"So back to the Monkey Asshole thing?" Abby sighed.

"Just let him say Martin, Bram is not that type of cussy guy!" Garrett groaned.

"Fine, just for this once." Abby mumbled.

I told everything, every detail, I could see Simon was about to kill someone, occasionally he would squeeze my hand and I would squeeze back a "too much" squeeze. In the end, I probably made everyone a psycho killer.

"He said...WHAT?!" Nick calmly but in a yelling sort of way confronted.

"Dude that is just messed up." Garrett exclaimed.

"You could say that again." Leah furrowed her eye brows.

"Bram, I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have talk to you this way!" Abby gave a sympathetic look.

I nodded then turned to look at Simon, who was looking out the window.

"Si?" I placed my hand on his shoulder, asking him to turn around. 

"This is all my fault." His voice cracked.

"Simon..." Abby sighed.

"I should have been there!" He sobbed harder.

What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

(Simon's POV)

I don't know what over came me, I was mad, sad and worried all together, all I could do was...sob. I guess all gays have these problems right?

"Quit being dramatic, Simon." Leah scoffed "Its not anyone's fault on this table, the only one's fault is Martin fucking Addison, end of story!" 

"But if I was there-"

"Let's list out reality as well, first of all this is no Harry Fucking Potter, we don't have a time traveler, we don't have a Marauder's Map, heck we don't even have an invisibility cloak or a wand!" Abby exclaimed "My point is that we can't be there for everyone right on time, it's just how life works."

"Look, babe. I still love you even if you weren't there for me, that was only once." Bram pulled me into a hug, I'm just blankly leaning on his shoulder, he placed tender kisses until Casey brought our food.

"Enjoy!" She smiled.

"Well, we gotta be quick. If you don't want Coach to throw us of the team." Garrett grinned "Let's dig in."

Even though if I felt I didn't want to eat much, I knew I had to. I mean yeah, I got bits and pieces flying all over my head but I don't want Bram to get worried about me right now.

"So, how are we going to handle the incident?" Nick asked.

"Punch him, sweet and easy." Leah eye rolled as if Nick was dumb.

"Well sorry but I'm a soccer player, not John Cena who tackles everyone down." Nick scoffed.

"We'll leave the tackling to Simon." Abby giggled "I'm pretty sure Simon has some tricks up his sleeves." 

"No, I don't have any history of getting into fights." I sighed, I wish I did though.

"Well, if he doesn't interrupt the game again, then we can choose if we want to give him a piece of our mind or not." Bram nudged me, he gave me the biggest smile he smiled today, which I think he wanted me to feel better, so I smiled back. 

We finished our meals before we started chatting away like the old times.

"Dude, what if Garrett takes on that Asshole?" Nick laughed.

"He'd probably be running with his with his tail between his legs." Abby giggled.

"Or maybe he would have a pee stain that's a size of a waffle." Leah joined in.

"I'd probably beat the shit out of him until his balls fall off." Garrett burst out in laughter as I couldn't help but join in as well.

I looked at Bram who was fiddling with his food.

"Bram, I'll say this a billion of times. I love you and that will never change." I kissed his forehead, he was a few inches shorter than me (yes, I am following the movie details) 

"I know, but it just caught me tangled in so much catastrophe." Bram sighed, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Just don't get so caught up in his words, Bram." Leah smiled at both of us "I couldn't help but find it so romantic that both of you care for each other so much." 

"What matters is that we're here for you guys, Martin is a pain in the ass but we can live through it." Abby pat Bram's back "Besides, its only a matter of time before we finish high school and move on to college."

"Don't let their words get to your heart, they want things to be more complicated for you. Turn their games upside down, its the best option." Nick laughed "Like how Garrett was planning to kick Martin square in the crotch." 

"If he did, we're going to call Martin, Martin Dick-less Addison." Leah snorted, and soon the whole table erupted into laughter, Leah sure knows how to lighten up the mood. 

~{Time Skip brought by Garrett and his hotness}~

(Bram's POV)

Simon drove us back to school, just in time for the warm up. I pecked Simon's lips like how most boyfriends who are champions kisses their partner for good luck, I guess. 

It was 'Creekwood vs Wesleyan'. If you want more detail, Creekwood is green and Wesleyan is red. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming to watch the semi-finals of the school soccer league, before we get into the match please stand for the national anthem, sung by Taylor Metternich from Creekwood.

We were line up in a straight line, hands over each other, I'm lucky to be next to Nick and Garrett. I'd be screwed if I was with some other hottie, because one Simon may not talk to me ever again and two it'll be hard to run with a boner, not from the hottie but from Simon's red face when he gets angry.

I was so caught up that Taylor's voice nearly killed my ears, ouch! Singing with my pride and hoping that Creekwood would win, there was some technical difficulties with wavy singing and thumps on the microphone.

Please don't tell me...

it's

what Simon claims,

Monkey

Asshole

AKA

Martin

Fucking

Addison!!!

"Um, can I get everyone's attention please?" 

FUCK IT!!!

Why, God, why?! I just prayed to win this game and you had to fucking put Martin in this scenario, I though he would be kicked out and we would change mascots!

"Sorry, I'm very sorry." Martin apologized to Taylor.

"I know this happened in the last match but I need you to hear me out!" Martin puts down his mascot head. 

"I hope Leah kicks him if he confesses to Abby again." Nick mutters.

"I thought of multiple ways to express my feelings, my deepest secrets and I finally came to my senses. I can't wait any longer because my love is too strong, we've spent many hours together and every hour was like a thousand birthdays at once." Martin approaches where Abby was seating with Leah and Simon. "I've always wanted to make this perfect, and I know that last time was embarrassing as hell, so now I need my answer, I've made a mistake, and I'll correct it."

Mr. Worth was there, he looked like he was about to die again, Nick looked like he was going to tackle Martin like a lion hunting for its prey. 

"So, would you accept my love." Martin put on his shit eating grin.


	5. Chapter 5

{Simons POV}

Hold the fuck up!

What in God's fucking plan did he say? 

Martin Fucking Addison, AKA Monkey Asshole, the "Class Clown", the guy who told everyone in my school that I'm gay? 

Is in love with me?

"Oh hell naw!" Leah screamed.

Abby was beyond speechless like me. I turned to look at Bram, he looked speechless, or angry? Maybe both, I could also see that Nick and Garrett was starting at me and Nick was shaking his and mouthing a "no" at me. 

Everyone was staring at me, all seated except for me. I couldn't say anything, I was mind blown. 

"Um Martin, I don't feel the same way. Even though I am gay, I already have a boyfriend. He may just be a soccer player but he's my soccer star in my life. He means the world to me, I know you have been declined twice but there will be someone who would return your feelings but I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings." I sighed. 

"What does your boyfriend have, that I don't?" Martin asked, disappointed but not giving up.

"He's kind, sweet, loyal, cute and adorable, smart and caring. He helped me come out as gay and he couldn't be a better person than he is." I proudly though I could feel myself growing redder and redder. 

"It means he likes someone else that isn't you so shove off!" Leah shouted. 

Somewhere in the band, someone played the sad trombone which made everyone crack up and to be honest, I never seen Bram laughed so hard before. 

Martin looked pissed as he threw the microphone towards Taylor, who shrieked like a parrot with a sore throat. The band stated to play "What is Love" by Haddaway (It's pretty much how Martin expressed his feelings to Abby in the movie but just minor adds) 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our sincere apologies for the interruptions. We'll make sure it will not happen again. Ladies and Gentlemen, once again, please stand for the national anthem, sung by Taylor Metternich, from Creekwood."

We stood up, once again and sang "God save our Queen" proudly, Martin was never to be seen during the game.

~{Time Skip from Abby's hetero-sexuality}~

It was a 7-1 game, Creekwood had a successful match once again. Bram came out in his sports gear with Nick and Garrett behind him, all of them sweaty and puffed.

"That has got to best soccer match I have ever played." Garrett laughed.

"Dude, that guy who played the sad trombone was savage!" Nick chuckled "I have to buy him a beer the next time I see him!" 

"How do you know its a him, it could be her." Leah jumped in. 

"Yeah, but they'll still have a beer." Nick shrugged. 

"You did great today!" I kiss him on the cheek, not caring if it was sweaty or sticky. 

"Hey, after that tiny speech of yours. It brought me some motivation you know?" He pecked my lips. 

I blushed 50 shades of red, god can this young boy be even more adorable then he is now? 

"Ooohhhh, someone is wearing some blush on?" Leah nudged me. 

"Wow Simon, where did you get that blush from?" Abby gasped "its so efficient!"

"Quit being so dramatic, Abby." I groaned, putting one arm over Bram as we got to the car.

"We'll leave you two together while we hop on Garrett's car." Leah smirked "Remember to use-" 

"PROTECTION! I know!!!" I interrupted her as soon as I guessed what she was going to say. 

"And lube, can't forget the lube." She added and before she continues ranting on, Abby covers her mouth and drags her to Garrett's car. 

"Good night, lover birds!" Abby said while pulling her away. 

The others mumbled a good bye and a good night before they all cramped into Garrett's car and drove into the night. 

"Hey, thanks for today." Bram brushed over my hand as we jumped into my little red car. 

"No problem, babe." I kissed his forehead, he cooled down from the air con in the car. 

"I love you." He whispered, capturing my lips. 

"I love you too." I sunk in. 

It continued to be little pecks until it was just placing our lips on each other enjoying the peace and quiet. 

"We should better head home or my mom would be worried." Bram whispered. 

"Yeah, we should." I sighed, switching the gear and reversing into the night. 

"I can't believe that Martin would do that again today." I broke the silence. 

"It was brave, I guess." Bram shrugged. 

"Bram you know I prefer you over anyone else in this universe." I smiled. 

"I know, it just got me thinking. If I made a huge announcement like Martin, what would you say?" Bram asked. 

"I'd piss myself because of the awkward stares, but I would return my feelings." I chuckled "You're not planning to do any of that are you?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to say that to everyone in the whole school." Bram sighed "I'm too shy." 

"Well at least you can speak to the whole class." I said. 

"Those are different, I would do it for a project, but not exposing my love life." Bram explained "Not that... "

"I completely understand, Bram. I get on a lot of anxiety when I stand in front of the class if it was a speech or an assignment slideshow thing." I laughed. 

We pulled into Bram's driveway, Bram kissed me a good night before going out of the car. 

"Sweet dreams, Simon." Bram winked. 

"You too." I blushed, I carefully pulled out of the driveway, waiting for him to enter the door and then I took off into the night, under speed limit of course. 

~{Bram's POV} ~

"Hey honey, how was soccer?" I heard Mum, well Steps mom from the couch. 

"We won and are in the finals." I said. 

"That's wonderful news, had dinner yet?" She asked "There's some leftover fried rice if you want some." 

"Thanks, where's dad?" I asked. 

"He's still at work, Caleb is sleeping so don't disturb him." She sighed. 

"I won't." I nodded before entering the kitchen before going upstairs into my room. 

I sat at my desk, pulling out my phone where my phone is booming with thousands of texts. 

Need An Ice Coffee  
Participants: Abby, Nick, Leah, Simon, Bram, Garrett

Nick: Tomorrow Night, Party? 

Garrett: Bram's Place!

Bram: Hold up, since when did we agree on having a party at my place?! 

Leah: Since you existed in our lives. 

Bram: Dude, my parents are at home. I'm not going to throw some party with them! 

Nick: So where will it be? 

Abby: What about your place? 

Nick: Can't renovating :(

Leah: Simon??? 

Simon: Nope, ain't gonna happen in a million years. 

Garrett: Fine, I'll come up with some plan.

Garrett: Wait, my uncle owns a bar that not many people go to just outside of town. I'll pick you guys up and we can get some drinks, have some fun and have a good time.

Bram: It could work, but what do you say to your parents?

Nick: Study, duh!

Abby: Like that shit is going to work

Garrett: Just say I have a party tomorrow night at my place and we're good.

Nick: PS our football mates will be there too!

Bram: Ok, I'll ask my parents now brb


	6. Chapter 6

~{Bram's POV}~

"Hey mum!" I ran downstairs as fast as I could. 

"Yes?" She asked, still watching"Central Intelligence" on Netflix. 

"You know how our team won the football match today?" I stood against the door frame. 

My step mom replies with a hum. 

"Garrett is planning to throw a party tomorrow night." I said. 

"Yes you can go, you don't have to ask me. You're old enough to do what you want to do, just stay safe and don't do anything stupid and I'll be fine with that." She paused the movie and looked at me. 

"Wow, thanks mom." I sighed in relief, then pulling out my phone and texted that I was going. 

Garrett: Woohoo! I'll pick you guys up at 6 00 pm! 

Abby: How long are we going to be partying? 

Garrett: Until Midnight, its a weekend's night dude! 

Abby: You're lucky my mum is drunk, she would freak out if I told her I'm partying until midnight. 

I off my phone to see where Calvin is in the helicopter whining as Bob said the helicopter ran out of gas. 

I walked up the stairs quietly and slipped into my bedroom. Changing into a white tank top and into my boxers. I slipped into my bed, checking my phone again. 

1 new message from Simon <3

Simon <3: Hey babe, can I come over?

Bram: At this hour?

Simon<3: Yes

Simon<3: My parents are out and they can't come home, Nora is at her friend's place for a sleepover.

Bram: You haven't met my parents yet though, my step-mom doesn't even know that I'm gay!

Simon<3: Wait seriously?

Bram: Wait I'll tell her, and maybe I'll text you that you can come over.

Simon<3: No babe, you dun have to.

Bram: I want you over too ok? Brb.

I took a deep breath, getting the words through my head, this is one of the first family members to know that I'm gay. I put on some my jeans and went downstairs again.

"What's wrong, Bram?" My step-mum heard me coming downstairs.

"Mum, you are one of the first family members to I'm going to open up to." I let out a breath.

She paused the movie and turned towards me, she stared at me with those what I claimed, sickening green eyes. Well I couldn't blame her for coming into my life, it was my dad's fault. He cheated on my mom with this chick, took everything from her and kicked her out of the house. After going into court, the judge said that my mom had the right to keep the house since it was her property. That's when me and my dad with my step mom, Cassandra moved to Shady Creek. Soon they had my half brother, Caleb.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know how to make this easy or less awkward but I'm gay." I winced.

"Oh, honey!" My step-mom, I'll just call her Cassandra, hugged me. 

I sat down next to her and to be real honest with myself, this is my first hug I ever had with Cassandra. 

"You should've tell me sooner, this is fabulous!" Cassandra smiled. 

"And I'm also dating a boy that doesn't live that far away from us call Simon." I continued. 

"I have to meet this boy soon, is he nice, does he treat you right?" Cassandra excitedly said, she looked so hyped I though she was going to explode. 

"You'll meet him tonight, he's wondering if he could stay over." I started. 

"Of course, Bram. I like to meet this Simon you like." She winked at me. 

"Wow, you're really cool with that?" I said shockingly. 

"Bram, if being gay is being who you are, it makes me a thousand times happy. Even though you never came out from my uterus, you're still my talented, caring son I loved for the past how many years. I would love to meet this Simon that made you the happiest man you are today." Cassandra caress my cheek. "Would you like me to tell your father?"

"No, please. I like that dad doesn't know a thing yet, I want to face him when I'm ready. But now is not the time, he has work and I won't interrupt." I sighed. 

"Ok, I'll keep it a secret. You sure you don't want me to say a thing?" She rubbed my shoulder. 

"Yeah, I want to confront to them by my own." I firmly stated. 

"That's good, facing your own fears is awfully healthy for you." She giggled.  
"Well what are you waiting for, Gayfeld go call your boyfriend!"

"Never call me that ever again, Mom." I groaned, as I pick up my phone and texted to Simon he can come over.

~(Simon's POV)~

Mom: Ok honey, be safe and respectful. Mom and dad love you lots!

It wasn't that long until I arrived at Bram's house, I was in a black shirt with loose pajama pants. I swung my school backup over my shoulder and made my way to the front door, exhaling in and out. I lightly tapped on the front door, I wouldn't say knock because I was literally too scared to make a racket on my first impression by knocking loudly in the middle of the night.

I heard light taps, rapid but gentle. That must be Bram. The door opened revealing my boyfriend in a white tank top which made him look 110% cuter, and me 120% gayer.

"That was fast, how long were you waiting in the driveway?" Bram joked, giving a peck on the lips.

"Am I ruining a moment?" A blonde haired green eyed lady came in, I'm guessing that's his step-mom. 

"No, I guess." I rubbed my nape awkwardly.

"That's good, as much as I want to see more kissing. I think you guys should take it upstairs, Bram wouldn't want his father to come in with you kissing would he?" She nudged Bram who I can tell is embarrassed.

"I'm Cassandra, Bram's step-mom." She introduced.

"I'm Simon, Bram's boyfriend." I reached out my hand.

"You don't expect me to shake your hand do you?" Cassandra raised a brow, did she hate me or?

I seemed so lost in thoughts that now I didn't notice that Cassandra hugged me.

"Can't I hug my future son-in-law?" Cassandra and I separated and I could tell Bram was dying to go upstairs.

"Mom!" Bram covered his face in embarrassment.

"Ok, I'll leave you guys alone. Bram I'll be waiting for your father, I think he will be coming home soon." She giggled "Good night, boys." 

Bram immediately pushed me up the stairs, into the room and closed the door and locked it.

"Just for safety." He exhaled a breath.

"You look so god damn cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up, Simon!"


	7. Chapter 7

(Simon's POV) 

Waking up next to Bram was the best morning ever, this was probably the earliest I have woke up. Next to me was the man I loved sleeping soundly, he was the little spoon and I was the big spoon, though last night we took turns with switching roles. 

Bram's eyes fluttered and stared into mine, before putting on his shit eating grin. 

"Good morning, Greenfeld." I kissed his forehead. 

"Good morning." He yawned before capturing my lips. 

We lay there, our legs carelessly intertwined as we enjoyed each others presence. 

"What time is it babe?" Bram asked, now he snuggled into the crook of my neck as my fingers blindly tangled into his hair. 

"10 am." I mumbled. 

"We should get up, otherwise mom would think we are having sex." Bram shift out of my reach. 

"Aww come on Bram!" I whined at the coldness. 

Bram leaned in to capture my lips, after fighting for who should be the dominant kisser, I eventually gave in. 

"If you to are planning on eating each other for the morning, safe it for dessert." 

"Mom!" Bram blushed. 

"Having your boyfriend here doesn't mean you can spent your whole day in bed." Cassandra giggled "Come down for breakfast and I'll be satisfied."

She then closed the bedroom door, leaving me and Bram a blushing mess. 

"Well that's our cue to get our ass moving." Bram stood up before taking some fresh clothes "Wait me here while I'll take a shower." 

(Time skip brought by Martin's existence.) 

We got down to the kitchen counter where Cassandra set down four plates of breakfast, each with a sunny side up egg and toast with baked beans. 

There was a young boy about Nora's age, he had a hint of Bram's tan skin and hair but green eyes. 

"Who's that?" He asked. 

"That is your brother's boyfriend." Cassandra sat down at her seat. 

"Hi, I'm Caleb." He reached out his hand, I gladly took it. 

"I'm Simon." I smiled. 

"You don't have a problem?" Bram raised a brow. 

"Oh no, I woke up earlier than you and Mom explained." He shrugged before spooning some baked beans.

"So what happened with dad?" Bram asked. 

"He didn't come back." Cassandra sighed. 

"Casual dad." Bram scoffed. 

"Your father is a hardworking man, I'm sure there is a good explanation." Cassandra raised her voice. 

"But he's been gone for a week, and he promised he would turn up for Dad and Son's week!" Caleb barged in.

"As much as I want your father back home, he has to support the business, his career and most importantly, our family." Cassandra gave us the dagger look. 

I placed my hand on Bram thigh, rubbing it begging him to calm down. He seemed to get the message and whispered a "I'm sorry". 

"But still, can he at least call us or something?" Caleb argued. 

"The world is an awful place, now all the world care is money and business no matter how much they try to push them to the back of their mind." Cassandra sighed. 

Caleb sat silently, he quickly finished his breakfast before standing up. 

"Breakfast was great, I'll be in my room." He put the dishes into the sink before rushing upstairs. 

"He's just going through some manly changes, he'll be just fine." Cassandra shot us a smile. 

I just nodded, we finished our breakfast and Cassandra reassured us that she'll do the dishes and I can stay as long as I can. 

Back in Bram's room, we were on the bed with Bram's laptop watching Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire. 

"How would you imagine our future be like?" I asked. 

Bram sighed and paused the movie looking at me.

"This may sound crazy but I guess we graduate together, move in together, maybe adopt a pet or a kid, have our own career and so on." He explained. 

"You forgot for us to get married." I teased

"I didn't want to sound so fast." He smiled shyly. 

"But when I want to talk about the future, I want to hear the first thing that comes to your mind." I kissed his cheek. 

"What did you have in mind?" He asked. 

"About the same thing as you." I shrugged. 

He smiled and place a kiss my forehead before resuming the movie. 

(Time Skip Again...)   
(Bram's POV) 

It was not too long until Garrett will come by to pick me and Simon up. 

The theme was formal casual, I wasn't sure what Garrett's uncle's bar dress code was so I take it as formal casual since you wear that to the bar. 

Looking into the mirror as I fold my light yellow collar shirt, I wore light blue leggings with light brown polished shoes. 

"Babe how do I look?" Simon called out behind me. 

I turned around to see him dress in a white rolled up sleeve button up collar shirt with black jeans and black polished boots. 

"You look hot as always." I smirked. 

Simon blushed and mumbled out a 'thanks". 

"How long until Garrett comes to pick us up?" I asked. 

"A good half an hour, why?" Simon questioned. 

"Good." I kissed him, pushing him down onto my bed. 

"We're not doing our first time in half an hour." Simon groaned. 

"Trust me, I don't want that either. Just a calm make out session is good." I mumbled in the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Honk Honk

"Bram!" Cassandra called us.

I gasped at the lost of Bram's lips.

"Coming!" Bram shouted, "We better get up!"

"Yup!" I agreed quickly before adjusting my collar and tidying my hair.

Before we left the room, Bram kissed me lightly on the cheek before grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs.

"What was that for?" I blushed.

"I thought a little blush would do you good." He chuckled before reaching the last step where Cassandra shook her head.

"You two gays have fun, get it? Gays instead of guys?" Cassander punned.

"I hate you, mom." Bram flustered.

"I love you too, be safe Gayfeld!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Bram groaned, shoving his face into my chest.

"Gayfeld! Gayfeld! Gayfeld!" Caleb ran around the house shouting it.

"I wish I never came out of the closet." Bram lightly whispered.

"I know, I know." I laughed, kissing his hair.

HONK HOOOONNNNNKKKKKK!!!

"Right, I have forgotten about Garrett." Bram eye rolled.

"Bye, Gay-"

"Mom!"

"Bram, bye Bram." Cassandra giggled.

"It was nice meeting you." I smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too." Cassandra smiled back.

We both headed outside, Garrett was there with his black pick up truck. Leah was next to him sipping ice coffee (I mean wtf, its like 6 pm!) 

"It's Ice Chocolate, you asshole." Leah cussed at me as she saw me, "I know you since childhood, I can read you like a book.

"Anyways hop at the back, there's room!" Nick waved.

I hopped at the back, helping Bram up as well. 

"All cosy back there?" Garrett adjusted his mirror. 

"Yup, it couldn't be worst." I groaned, I ended up being Bram's seat.

"Shut up, you know you love me." Bram giggled.

Garrett picked up some speed and off we went.

~{ Bram's POV}~

It was calming, I decided to lay down with my head on Simon's lap. The messily blew his light brown hair as his droopy eyes stared at the sky in such a wonder. Nick and Abby had fallen asleep on each other, and Garrett was probably off flirting with Leah.

"I thought you were asleep." Simon looked down, combing my hair with his fingers.

"Since when?" I smiled, got I'm such a lucky gay man.

"You closed your eyes and you were really quiet." Simon sighed.

I shifted off his lap.

"Lie with me?" I asked shyly.

He just smiled and shift his position, cuddling me behind Garrett's pick up truck. How did we end up like this? So stupidly in love.

From here I could faintly see the setting sun, the highway was awfully smooth and the truck rarely bumps at all.

I pressed my face into his chest, feeling his heartbeat beginning to beat lively against mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

And there was silence, loving silence, it felt as if we both were secretly telling each other how much we love each other.

I must have fallen asleep because the next I was shaken awake, by Simon.

"We're here." He smiled.

I love his smile, and I would love to wake up every day seeing it. Someday I want him to be mine.

Mine

Forever 

Mine

I sat up and hopped off the back, Garrett was walking in. Jazzy music was already busting through the dim bar. All of our soccer teammates were there, high fiving each other. Nick was already there drinking, Leah and Abby were probably somewhere doing they're own thing, maybe in the bathroom gossiping or they secretly brought makeover stuff to just experimenting with each other (That's what girls do right?) 

"Hey look! It's Bram's boyfriend!" Howard, the redhead shouted.

"Hey hey hey!" Andrews, an Indian player came behind me, "not too bad, Greenfeld. Got yourself a decent guy!" 

"Piss off, Andrews," I growled.

"Ooh, someone's jealous!"Andrews teased.

"What's he interested in?" Howard asked.

"Theatre stuff, I'm one of those geeky kids in school." Simon shrugged, clearly uncomfortable in the situation. 

"Like that girl Abby? Yeah, she's decent too," He sipped his beer "The name's Owen Howard, one of the best players on the team." 

"Bullshit, you're a goalkeeper!" Cortez, the brown-haired male barged in.

"Oh fuck you, Cortez." Owen eye rolled.

Cortez pulled his middle finger up before sipping some of his drink while playing cards with another three players.

"Let's find some privacy," I whispered before dragging him into the males bathroom.

"Wow, you guys cuss a lot!" Simon laughed.

"This is the type of shit I deal with every day." I chuckled.

I pushed open the boy's bathroom door, and probably the most unbelievable happened. There in front of us was two of my soccer mates. Evans and Bennett, kissing, in the middle of the boy's toilets. I must have opened it quietly because they didn't seem to bother.

Simon pulled me back before I could say a word.

"Leave them be, we don't want the rest to know until they're ready," Simon said.

"Yeah," I said, absolutely blown out of the world.

As I stare into those beautiful brown orbs of Simon's, we both laughed. 

"I guess we're not the only gays in the bar." I chuckled.

"I guess we're not." Simon shook his head.

"Let's go find somewhere else." I took his hand.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Maybe upstairs, or into the girl's bathroom," I suggested.

Simon immediately knocks on the girl's bathroom door.

"Who's that?" we could hear Leah's voice called out. 

"It's us, Simon and Bram!" Simon replied.

"Get in." Abby invited.

Simon pushed open the door and pulled me in.

This was probably my first time here, in a girl's bathroom.

"We came to give Garrett and Nick some time off, want a drink?" Leah shrugged.

"Sure, Simon can have something small," I said.

"We mixed Vodka and Orange Fanta together, not good but still a drink." Leah shrugged, she has that habit I guess.

"I guess I'm having the Orange Fanta?" Simon asked.

"Yup, it looks like we won't be going home tomorrow." Abby giggled, sipping her drink from her red party cup.

"Gotta escape from the hetero-guys." I smiled, pouring Simon and I a drink.

"Gotta escape the hetero-guys." Leah raised her cup, before sipping another mouth full. 

I can't believe, I'm hanging out in the girl's bathroom, in Garrett's uncle's bar, drinking Vodka and Orange Fanta, with Simon, and Evans and Bennett kissing each other's face off in the boy's bathroom.

Life Is Going Well...


	9. Chapter 9

{Simon's POV} 

We hung around in the bathroom, chatting and enjoying the peace and quiet. The bar's music faintly thumping from the outside. 

"Martin Addison still is a dick." Abby sighed as she took another sip from her plastic red cup.

Bram hummed in response, leaning onto my shoulder. Grumbling under his breath. 

Cute!

"I mean I was expecting him to confess to Abby but Simon, that was really uncalled for." Leah poured more into her cup, "And Simon continues to surprise us." 

"Shut up, Leah!" I blushed.

"Seriously Abraham, I have no idea what you do to him but the Simon I knew wouldn't pull this shit for anyone." The brunette continued. 

"I'm glad I can help." Beam winked at me. 

This guy is going to be my death! 

Wow so dramatic Simon! 

"So Leah, how's you and Garrett?" I asked.

"I'm not interested in dating him." She sipped her cup, "Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and all that, but just not my type to date him." 

"Ouch." Beam winced, "Sucks for him then." 

"WHAT'S UP MOTHERFUCKERS!" 

Oh shit

Please don't tell me

That that guy

Who fucking confessed to me 

Is here

In Garrett's uncle's bar

For fuck sake

Please don't be here

"Hey guys! It's Martin Fucking Addison!" 

FFFFFF-

Oh my life couldn't get anymore worse, can it? Here I am, stuck in the girls bathroom, Bram by my side, Leah and Abby serving Orange Fanta, and talking about Addison, AND HE HAD TO BE HERE!

"Fuck my life." I whispered under breath.

"Fuck our lives." Bram growled.

There was a lot of arguing shouts, Addison's faint voice could be heard.

"Should we check it out?" Abby gestured to the door which leads to the bar. 

"Well I am, I like to see how the soccer team handle Mr Monkey Asshole." Leah stretched before making her way to peek at the door. 

"Shit damn, guys you should come see this drama." Leah called us over excitingly.

Bram leaned out as I whined for his presence. 

"I'll come back soon." He kissed me on the cheek before he made his way over to the door. 

Thumps and yells were heard. 

"Oh shit." Bram rushed out of the bathroom.

Being the best, gay boyfriend ever. I followed him out along with Leah and Abby, who were behind me.

Two players were holding Addison while Garrett and Nick held Cortez, both throwing cusses and helplessly throwing fists at each other.

"What the hell happened here?" Leah cried.

"Why don't you ask Addison?" Cortez growled. 

"I just stumbled here 5 seconds ago and you're already throwing a tantrum!" Addison spat, charging but failing to because of the arms gripping him. 

"You've ruined our reputation, twice!" Cortez yelled, "All because of some stupid confession to your crushes." 

"I just want to talk to Simon, that's it, and maybe Abby too." Addison tried shrug off the hands but to no avail.

"Like hell that's gonna happen!" Nick protectively grabbed his girlfriend's arm.

Bram slid an arm around my waist, before smiling bashfully at me. Making my heart stop every second. 

"I just wanna apologise," Addison sighed.

Leah scoffed.

"News Flash! Martin Addison finally apologises for being the biggest dick any human being has ever met." She added.

"No, seriously. I was a dick, everybody knew Abby was dating the great soccer star Nick and Simon is dating...Bram." Addison spat Bram's name with disgust, I swear I nearly knocked him out with one punch.

Yeah, like that could happen

"Honey, that is the most awesome friend to us, un-dickiness, sweetest boyfriend Simon will ever get, smartest arse I ever met and most gayest black Jewish on this entire planet to you." Leah pointed an accusing finger at him, "so maybe, just maybe if you could finally do something right, fuck off, piss off, and get yourself fucking friends if you're so lonely!" 

And with that, I swear I'll never mess with Leah Catherine Burke.

She 

Fucking 

Punched 

Martin

Fucking 

Addison 

In 

His 

Fucking 

Face

I had never seen a bleeding nose with so much blood, especially from a punch, from my best friend.

"That felt awesome." Leah turned to face us. 

"I could see that." Bram looked pale at her.

"Not used to seeing that much blood?" I asked, still stunt.

"Nope." He replied, popping the "p".

~(Time Skip!!!)~

{Bram's POV)}

Leah, Abby, Simon and I got a cab nearby.

Despite what happened in the bar, Leah called shotgun and sat in the front seat.

The rest of us squeezed at the backseat. 

One of Leah's mother's good friends owns a Motel not far from the bar, just a 20 minute drive. Abby thought it wasn't a good idea staying at the bar hotel since, what she claims, that the room smells like someone smoking pipe and weed. 

I decided to not stay at the Motel and texted Garrett that I wasn't going to overnight and instead overnight with Simon.

He didn't reply with is "woo's" and so I deduct that he was drunk. Classic Garrett. 

The radio of the cabbie was playing some good ol' music, one of them was the classic John Denver, "Take Me Home, Country Road".

"Sir, how far are we from now?" I asked politely.

"Patience, youn' lad." The cabbie said in a deep Irish accent, "Just a few metres away." 

"I see." I yawned, leaning into Simon.

"You tired?" Simon kissed my hair.

"Very." I whispered.

"You two youn' lads warm my heart, you know?" The cabbie looked at us at the mirror, "Reminds me when I was a boy." 

"How so?" Leah turned to him, clearly interested. 

"You wanna know why I know this place from the back of me hand?" The cabbie asked, "It's because me and me husband ran away from home, all away here." 

"Was your parents upset?" Abby asked.

"Very, but they didn't know why. Me sister did." The cabbie laughed, "Oh Jeremy was me whole life, if I had to choose to be with him in hell or to rest in peace in heaven, I'd choose him wherever he goes." 

"That's so..." I mumbled. 

"Magical." The cabbie finished with a sigh. "Love is magical, you can't please or dissatisfy the Lord with it, it can never be a sin." 

"How's Jeremy?" Simon asked.

The cabbie smiled.

"Waitin' for me at home." He replied.

The cabbie pointed at the old air conditioning, which was a picture of a young man in his thirties, black and white.

"He..." Leah gasped. 

The cabbie nodded sadly.

"Passed on two years ago." The cabbie said, "He was an angel at the funeral, peaceful, beautiful. Dressed in white."

"I'm sorry." Simon thread his fingers through Bram's hair. 

"On se voit bientôt mon amour" The cabbie whispered under his breath. 

As much as I would love to talk more to this cabbie, the motel was in the eye sight. 

"Well we have reach our destinations, no charge apply." The cabbie pulled the brakes.

"No charge?" I shot up, banging my head against Simon's chin.

"You think I'll charge teenagers like you?" He asked, "you're all trouble when you're at that bar, underage drinking!" 

"Yeah." Leah rubbed her nape guiltily.

"Well don't just sit there, get on!" The cabbie shooed us out.

We all got out waving at the cabbie as he drove down the highway, disappearing into the scenery.

"On se voit bientôt mon amour" Simon smiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. 

"It means," Simon sighed happily.

"See you soon, my love."


	10. Chapter 10

{Simon's POV}

The motel wasn't the most fanciest nor was it really crappy, it just looked like any cheap motel you can catch in the middle of nowhere.

The pale skinned, old desk lady immediately caught Abby as we walked in and smiled.

"Abigail, how long has it been?" The desk lady said as she placed her purple framed glasses on top of her head, settling into her her greying hair.

"It wasn't so long ago, Latisha." Abby smiled as she leaned on the counter.

Latisha gave a faint laugh.

"What can I do for you kids?" She took out.

"We'll have a family room please." Abby said.

"Of course, dear." Latisha propped her glasses on the bridge of her nose and clicked her pen as she wrote down the rooms while Abby gave her phone number and details.

"Room 4, kids. Don't worry about the price." The grey haired lady handed the keys to them.

"No, Latisha. It's okay." Abby said guiltily.

"You must be mad if you thought I would let minors pay for a night." Latisha gave her very strict "mother look".

"Right." Bram chuckled nervously.

"See, we have a bright man who agrees. Now off you go, it's already late." The desk lady shooed us away.

We shuffled our feet out of the lobby and made our way to the room.

"Abby and I will take the single beds." Leah yawned, already tired.

I couldn't argue, part of me was already tired while the other just wanted to have Bram sleep next to me again.

"Cool." I smiled at Leah who just walked past and straight into the bed.

"We have at least enough toiletries for all of us." Abby gestured into the mini bathroom. "Just if you want to freshen up before bedtime."

Bram nodded and headed to the bathroom, I heard the tap wheezed and splashes of water.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack, Si." Abby yawned, "Say night to Bram for me."

"No problem, thanks for finding us a place." I thanked, though Abby didn't answer and just went straight to the room, closing the door softly.

The tap came to a close before Bram came out of the bathroom, looking more refreshen and bright from the bar.

"I'll be in the bedroom." He kissed my cheek before shuffling his feet into the double bed bedroom.

I blushed, no matter how many days, weeks or months we have dated, he always gets me flustered.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took a quick shower. Since the bar was heated.

I wore back my clothes since it was the only thing I could wear and made my way to our shared bedroom.

My boyfriend was sitting on the bed, striped except for his boxers as he was on his phone.

I closed the door silently but was rushing to get into bed with him.

Why is my boyfriend always hot?

"Simon!" Bram averted his gaze from his phone.

"Did I scare you?" I tried to hide my quiver in my voice.

"No, it's just I wasn't expecting you to be so quick with your shower." Bram rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"You should check the WiFi, it's incredible for this kind of motel." My Jewish boy scrolled through his phone.

"I don't think WiFi interests me so much, especially in your state." I grinned before kneeling on the bed in front of him.

My lips craving for his, my skin tingling as it brushes against his build body. My heartbeat quickened as he responded with more pressure.

My arms slowly wrapped around his neck as Bram settled into my lap.

"It's a bit unfair that you're sleeping in your bar attire." Bram growled into my ear, licking my earlobe.

I blushed, burying my face into the crook of his neck as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

My arms untangled from his neck to slip my shirt off.

Bram lifted my chin up before placing his lips on mine again. Licking my bottom lip, nipping it as he tugged on my jeans.

My hands found its way onto his boxers, Bram jumped.

"Sorry." I whispered, nipping at his shoulder, sucking it.

He moaned, a so unmanly and shameful moan that I have never heard before.

"No." He quivered, "I love it so much, don't stop."

"Got you." I returned to feast on his lips.

He moaned, letting my tongue slipping into his mouth, exploring every edge of him.

His fingers now tangled into my hair, occasionally gripping it as I caressed his arse.

"Are we doing it?" Bram self consciously asked.

"Up to you, babe." I whispered, trailing my lips down his neck again, licking over the hickey I gave.

"I'm scared." He quivered against me.

"Then we won't." I looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He stares into my eyes, searching for a cover up.

"Of course." I caressed his cheek, "I'll wait until you become comfortable."

"Ok." My boyfriend nodded before pressing his forehead against mine, joining his lips with mine. 

I cupped his cheeks softly, pressing more firmly against his lips.

My thumb caressed something slippery, something wet.

I pulled away slowly, Bram's fluttered open, eyes filled with disappointment and sadness.

"Oh no, Bram. What's wrong?" I panicked.

"Will you get tired?" Bram asked, his voice getting lighter and croakier. "What if I don't want to have our first time, what if I put it out for too long?"

"Hey, it doesn't matter if we have sex or not." I comforted, rubbing his tears away. "We'll get there slowly, there's no reason to rush."

"Okay." He breathed in and out, trying to control his breath, closing his eyes.

"Bram, it really doesn't bother me." I cupped his face, wanting him to look me in the eyes to know that I meant what I said.

"Yes, it does." Bram croaked tearfully, opening his tear filled eyes.

"No, it doesn't. I don't care about making love, Bram. I love you and I care about you more than anything." I pressed my forehead against his.

"Even Oreos?" He asked cheekily.

"Even Oreos." I chuckled.

We held each other as if the night was freezing cold.


	11. Chapter 11

(Bram's POV)

I woke up warm and fluffy, as I slept with a cloud on me all night, actually it was better than a cloud.

What's better to have you boyfriend, practically husband sleeping next to you.

Wait

Did I just admit that I wanted to marry Simon Spiers?

I blushed about the thought, and continue sleep, giving in to the snuggles and warmth.

~

I was woken up the mattress lifting up, I stared at Simon in wonder. Simon sat with his back facing to me, his body shaking.

"Babe?" I questioned.

"Sorry..." Simon shook, his voice croaking.

"What?" I quickly got up and rubbed his back, scared of what I did.

"No, no." He rubbed his eyes and faced.

That brat was crying of laughter!

"Not funny." I gave him my best serious look.

"Y-you, Y-you were!" He stopped to laugh again.

"Oh come on, Simon!" I looked at him, "tell me what's so funny!"

"Y-you were talking i-in your sleep!" Simon finished before laughing like a wild baboon.

I blushed, I didn't notice but I guess I had said something very embarrassing.

Simon kept on laughing non stop, I was almost worried he was going fall onto the ground and die of laughter.

"Simon!" I flustered, unable to control how heated my face became.

"Okay, I'll stop now." My boyfriend huffed, his hand held his heart as if he had been shot.

"It was adorable though." Simon kissed my forehead before leaving the bed and putting back his clothes, I did the same.

~

Abby and Leah had woken up and they were already ready for breakfast.

"There's a cafe not far from here." Leah pointed out, "Also I hope you didn't have too much fun."

"Don't get ideas, Burke." Simon gave her his best serious and innocent look.

"Whatever you say, Spiers." Leah waved him off.

We checked out the hotel and walked about a good 20 blocks down the middle of nowhere.

"I thought you said it wasn't far." Abby huffed.

"I wasn't expecting us to walk." Leah groaned.

Even Simon looked like his slim legs were gonna give out soon.

"Oh come on, Si!" I whined, "Don't give up on me now!"

"I think my legs are about to snap!" He complained.

"You do realize the cafe is right there right?" I said plainly

"Right." He blushed.

The cafe was like the waffle house, old fashion with booths but instead there a counter with all the cheap menu signs showing what they have.

"Gotta get some coffee in my system!" Leah said in a zombie-ish way, which made me scared, honestly.

There was a male at the counter, he was on his phone scrolling through. He was like those very emo and bored kids

His black and light turquoise dyed hair was messily covering one eye, he had unbelievably pale skin and piercing on his nose and mouth. He wore a beanie and wore those dark outfits where they quote on how idiotic life is.

"Hi, welcome to Uncle Ken's Cafe, how may I help you?" He tore his gaze from his phone and stared at us in such a boring stance.

"Err, can we have 4 ice coffees, and um 4 chocolate and banana waffles?" Abby said awkwardly.

The emo kid just tapped onto the cashier and handed us a number.

"That'll be 38 bucks please." He said boredly.

"I've got this." I offered, paying the rest.

"Um, thanks Bram." Leah thanked.

"No problem, it's my treat." I smiled.

I notice how awfully Leah is uncomfortable with me paying but I insisted.

"I can pay for myself you know." She stared at me with her cold eyes.

"I insist, besides it's the only way of saying thank you for having me escape the drinking disasters." I laughed.

"I thought you're good a drinking?" Simon snuggled into a booth as I followed suit.

"I can drink, but when you see my team they go bizarre." I chuckled.

The rest seem to believe me, because it's true.

Another waiter came to place our waffles and coffee down.

"The coffee is really strong though." Abby winced while Leah just sipped it as if nothing happened.

Abby's phone buzzed, she picked up the phone and put it on speaker phone for all of us to hear.

Nobody was in the cafe other than us and the emo kids and a couple of others so if any of these drunk heads say something stupid at least no one will call the police.

"Abby, where are you guys?" Nick said sluggishly.

"We're at a cafe, where are you guys?" Abby asked, clearly annoyed.

"I found myself in a bed, somewhere hippy and it smells like smokes of weed and bottles of beer," he winced "And my head hurts."

"Duh." Abby eye rolled and we all chuckled.

"Nick~" A female voice entered the call.

Abby stared at it with wide eyes.

"What the hell?!" Nick shouted, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Abby, it's not what it looks like!" He quickly added, but Abby just hung up.

"I'm so sorry, Abby." I said.

"It's fine, it's probably some sort of drunk thing he does." Abby sighed.

The breakfast was quiet, even Simon and I were quiet, as well as Leah.

After we finished we walk out the door.

"Thanks for coming, enjoy your day!" He said briefly.

Leah called Garrett to take us home but Garrett doesn't seem to clear to drive, according to Leah so we took a taxi to the nearest train station.

Simon's phone buzzed in his pocket, he picked up and answer the call.

"Hey mum...yeah, I'm okay...yeah we just can't get a lift...no we don't need you to, we're at a bus station...hopefully... Alright, love you too...bye." And then he hung up.

"It's my mum, she's a bit worried that I didn't call or I didn't come home." He explained.

"Do you think Abby will be okay?" I asked.

"She needs some time to think, it's not everyday you hear a girl on your boyfriend's phone." Simon smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." I laughed, "Luckily we're both gay."

And then we both started chuckling before Simon gave a kiss on my cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

{Simon's POV}

After we each bought a ticket back home, Abby was still quiet as unusual.

"I'll talk to her and see if she can cool off at the back of the train." Leah suggested, "You guys go find a seat for yourself."

After she said that, she walked off with a hand on Abby's back, soothing it as she sat down with her.

"Let's sit at the back." Bram tugged my shirt.

I nodded and together we sat at the back, Bram taking the window seat and staring at the blurry scenery as the train travelled to the next station.

"Do you think Abby will be okay?" Bram asked again.

"I hope Abby is fine, Nick does stupid stuff like this everyday." I tried to cheer him up, but it seemed to make him more worried.

"I knew Nick since I've moved here, all he does is boast about how cute and pretty Abby is. It's a bit hard to imagine him going and cheating behind Abby's back." Bram said.

"Cheating is a bit of a strong word." I rubbed my nape, "but even if Nick was, it still not okay."

"It's just I don't want them to break up and then Nick and Abby won't hang out anymore." Bram expressed, "I like our gang and I don't want to loose anyone from it."

I smiled at his words, how cute and adorable and soft and kind, reminds me of a cheesy old romantic film.

"Don't worry, Bram." I patted his curly black hair, "I'm sure Abby and Nick will resolve soon."

"Me too." He leaned on my shoulder, I snuggled into him.

The train ride was peaceful and quiet, Bram had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I was too, starting to feel a bit drowsy. I looked out of the window, the mixed colours made me feel even sleepier.

I didn't know why I was sleepy, I looked on my phone to see Nick's text flying into my inbox.

Nick  
Simon pick up!

Nick  
I know I messed up just let me explain.

Nick  
I need you to explain for Abby just please reply.

Nick  
If your phone is flat can you text me back when you see this?

Nick  
Would really appreciate it, man.

I switch off my phone, obviously not interested to text him back. Nick was a dick to get drunk and sleep with another girl, and then call Abby as if nothing really happened. Now he's texting me to say that he admitted to messing up, maybe he should think better then text me about it.

Ignoring the buzzing in my pocket, I slowly slumped into the train seat comfortably and fell asleep.

~

I was shaken awake, I fluttered my eyes open, wincing at the bright light.

"Si, we're home." Bram shook me awake.

I hummed awake, as Bram helped me up and I walk sluggishly out of the train.

I called my dad to pick me and Bram up on his way home.

Abby suggested to bring Leah over to her house so that they could have a "Girl's hang out".

Dad pulled up at the train car park.

"Hey Bram, hey Simon, get in!" He called out as we stride our way over to the car.

Abby and Leah waved us goodbye as dad drove us away from the station.

"Had too much fun?" He looked at the rear view mirror as if he was talking to a bunch of kids at the back of his car.

"Not too much, sir." Bram flustered.

"Please, Jack is fine by me." Dad reassured.

"Sorry, Jack." Bram rubbed his nape.

"Bram's friend, Garrett wasn't clear to drive so we had to stay over at the motel and take a train back." I explained.

"Save that for your mother, she's gonna need to interrogate you for a couple of hours." Dad said.

"Right." I sulked, I forgot that my mom was going to give me a hell of a time, especially when I only just gave her a phone call.

Bram caressed my hand, I looked at him and smile. As if I was saying "We're in this together" and his laughing and replying "Nope you're by yourself."

I shook my head and looked out the car window, it's really good to be home.

~

"SIMON IRVIN SPIERS!" I winced at Mom's loud tone, and so did Bram.

She thumped down the stair but stopped at the sight of my boyfriend.

"Oh, Bram. You're here!" She smiled sweetly, as if she had forgotten that I was even there.

"Afternoon, Mrs Spiers." Bram greeted.

"Oh please, Emily is just fine." Mom said as she gushed all over Bram.

"Emily I think that's enough." Dad eye rolled as he popped down his keys on the kitchen counter.

Nora came down the stairs, she giggled at the sights of both of us.

"Had fun over there?" She wiggled her eyebrow.

"NORA!" I blushed, "Please keep your innocent self!"

Even Dad was laughing out loud and mom was absolutely disappointed in her.

"Nora control yourself in front of your brother and his boyfriend." Mom scolded but Nora continued to giggle and laugh.

"By the way, Bram." She turned to Bram, "Male yourself home, and do stay for dinner. Nora and I are gonna make Simon and Jack's favourite."

"I don't want to trouble you, Emily." Bram blushed.

"Oh no, please. Our treat." Mom said.

"We'll go upstairs, mom." I said, embarrassed and flustered at the whole situation that played out.

"We'll talk later, Simon. Remember the oral sex rule and also please if you guys are going to do anything loud, lock the bloody door." Mom rambled on.

"MOM!" I blushed.

"I'm just saying." She said in a singing.

I groaned mentally and heaved Bram up the stairs, into my room and slammed the door.

"I need a better a life right now." I plopped onto my bed.

Bram just chuckled and laugh as he plopped next to me and kissed my cheek.

"I know babe, I know." He hugged me from behind.


	13. Chapter 13

(Simon's POV)

We were cuddled up in my bed with blankets tossed over us and my laptop projecting "Jurassic Park". Bram specifically chose this because he's a historic freak and because he loves the actor Chris Pratt. Not like I was jealous.

In the middle of the movie, a video call popped up from Leah. Bram motioned me to pick up my phone, and unwrap my arm that was around his waist. I pouted at him but then remember that Leah could be in trouble with Abby.

I picked up as Bram paused the movie as I leaned the phone against the laptop screen.

"Simon...and Bram." She started, he face was flustered and the first thing I thought was she was drunk.

"Leah, everything alright?" Bram asked worryingly.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed, as if she was out of breath. "Abby's cool, she's just asleep on the couch."

"That's good, Nick called yet?" I asked, remembering that I ignored Nick today.

"No, probably just evaluating his choices but that's not why I called." Leah said.

"What happened, Leah? Is everything okay?" Bram questioned.

"No...Yes?" Leah held her head, "I don't know, my head is all fumbled."

"You can tell us, Leah. We won't judge." I reassured her.

"I don't know, we probably had a drink too many but we were just talking, gosh Simon what the hell did I get myself into?" She shook her head.

"Hey, everything's okay. But I still don't understand." Bram said.

"It's bad, or good. I don't know anymore." Leah shook, "She kisses me, on the lips, for a moment, she smiled after and then just slept. God, what happened?"

"She what?" I widened my eyes, "Abby? Kissed you?"

"Yes, Simon. Abigail kissed me, on the lips." Leah said, "I'm so confused, I don't know anymore."

"Okay calm down, Leah. What did you say?" I comforted.

"Nothing, for a moment I thought I was imagining it but then I realised she kissed me." She cried, "She's Nick girlfriend, she's his loyal girlfriend, and she kissed me?"

"Do you like her back?" Bram asked.

Leah stayed silent as she started wiping her tears away, she cleared her throat and then faced back to us.

"I'll call you guys later, I want to check on Abby for a bit." She said and without a goodbye, she hung up.

I slowly and uncontrollably, started to laugh.

"That isn't funny, Simon." Bram whacked my shoulder, "Leah must be freaking out right now!"

"Yeah but that was Leah's first kiss as well." I continued to burst.

"LEAH'S WHAT?" Bram looked with me in disbelief, " No wonder she's out of her mind!"

I smiled sweetly at him, especially Bram's utterly confused face. I kissed him on his nose.

"Shall we continue our movie?" I said.

Bram only blushed bashfully and nodded as I pressed the space bar to continue from where we left off.

~  
(Bram's POV)

The movie ended just in time as Emily called us down for dinner, Simon and I set the tables as Nora and Emily plate the table with delicious food. Mash Potato, lamb legs and asparagus.

We sat around the table as Jack came in the house with his sweaty clothes from working in his garage. To Emily's dismay, he came in all wet and his musky smell filled the entire room.

"Go change into something else, Bram is here God's sake!" Emily told him off.

Jack knew better than to argue with his wife, which in the first I ever saw, a father kissing his children's mother before heading up the stairs.

"I'm very sorry for that, my love." She put her hands on her head as she pinched her temples.

"Everything's fine, Emily. I'm glad to be sitting and having dinner with your family." I grinned as Simon rubbed my hand soothingly.

"Oh, you are too sweet." Emily smiled, "You're always welcome to come over and have a meal."

I nodded, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much and Simon was probably happy for me too.

Jack came back down and sat at the classic, family breakfast table we were all at.

"Bram, are you religious before you eat? Would you like say a grace?" Jack politely asked.

"Not really, but I'm a Jewish." I said bashfully.

"Oh, I see. Sorry, I thought you were Christians like us." Jack apologised.

"Oh there's no need to be sorry, I never really practiced it when I was young so I'm really not familiar in it's custom." I explained.

"Well then, Simon can say it today." Jack smiled and motioned at Simon.

Simon grew flustered and I squeezed his hand and put both my hands on the table and closing my eyes as Simon started.

"I like to thank the Lord Jesus Christ for blessing me with wonderful food on the table today that I can share with my wonderful family and friends." Simon said with passion, "Amen."

"Amen." We all replied after.

I smiled at him sweetly and he gave me one of his dopey grin. I grabbed my utensils as I started to eat, we chatted and laughed as I got to know more about the family, I really can't wait to spend more time with them.

~  
"I can't believe it!" Simon huffed and he turned at the curb.

I was in a fit of giggles and laughter, my belly hurt from laughing very hard.

"Y-you." I could only gasped out before laughing again.

"Oh shut up, Bram." Simon blushed.

"YOU HAD A MULLET." I howled once again in the front seat of Simon's car once again.

"Bram I was only 13!" Simon huffed.

"YOU WERE 13?" I laughed.

"For the love of my dear sanity, please calm down." Simon said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, babe." I tugged his arm. "You're mullet was very adorable."

"Don't think you can sugar coat it, Greenfeld." Simon eye rolled.

"But you can resist me." I winked.

Simon gulped and tried to kept a straight face but he was slowly turning into a red tomato.

"So," I smirked, "You should've kept it, we could always have a little kinky..."

"ABRAHAM GREENFELD." Simon growled as his cheeks heated up into blooming deep red.


	14. Chapter 14

(Bram's POV) 

Today was graduation, the day where we all receive our High School Certificate and continue on with our lives. Our group of friends sat next to each other, despite the drama that unfolded with Nick and Abby, they seem to be on good terms now. Although they decided it was time to be apart, we were still close and hung there until today.

Mr Worth was all over the place, from crying to laughing. He was almost going insane, in my perspective. He announced his speech of us going far beyond, even included a gay joke or two. But that's Mr Worth, and I never thought I'll say this but I'm gonna miss his gay jokes a lot.

On stage I could see Cassandra and Caleb along with my dad, surprisingly. Cassandra did a little wave and Caleb smirked at me, motioning to Simon on my side, I just stick out my tongue teasingly back at him.

"...And lastly, Abraham Greenfeld." Mr Worth announced.

Shit the night did pass pretty quickly...

Simon gave me a squeeze of reassurance, I've been fussing him all over about my speech and it was only Simon who gave a shoulder to lean on. I struggled to get out of my seat, stumbling over a step or two before reaching out to Mr Worth and shaking his hand to receive my certificate.

"Amaze them, Greenfeld." Mr Worth winked.

I stood at the stand with the mic almost pressed against my lips, and breathed out.

"Wow, what a great year we all had, the last of this horrid place called school..." 

I earned a couple of laughs from the crowd.

"I guess when we were in school, with all the stress and homework assignments due, we think of school as dreadful, maybe even a waste of time. But now when I look back, it wasn't. In fact if I could turn back time, I would just to be in school one more day." I smiled.

"Maybe it's when we're all the hung onto assignments and work loads, we forgot the best part of school, and that's friends, teachers, and love." I looked over to Simon, who smiled cutely back.

"We forget that school helps us succeed in our career, in our friendships and in our future. School is a place to discover yourself and what your true values are. By the time we're working our asses off paying bills and taxes, we'll think back to the time where you would rather hand in a 5000 word essay than a statistical report on market selling."

"The truth is, we don't appreciate our time in school until it's too late, before we cement our future and careers, before we have children of our own that follows the same line as we did. And so here we are, leaving to the unknown world, with nothing but what we had learnt over the pass years of school. Appreciate tonight, as this will be our last glimpse of our school, and hope that one day we shall return as a teacher or a parent to see students and laugh as they grow, just like us." 

Applauds rang through out the hall as I stepped down and faced Mr Worth's tear streaming face again and my friends, especially Simon. 

I sat down as Simon snuck in a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You did wonderful." He whispered.

"Thanks." I blushed.

~

As we walked out the hall, I faced my family, specifically my dad. Simon could sense how tense I was, and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Hello, Mr Greenfeld." Simon greeted.

"Hi." My dad said almost coldly.

"Dad, I have something that I have been waiting very long to tell you." I gulped.

"No need." He sighed.

"The thing is that me and- wait what?" I asked startled.

"Abraham, I know I haven't been there for you, and I know how hard it is for you to open up to me. That speech you gave was wonderful, extraordinary. But I always had regretted not spending time with you and seeing your achievements in sport and studies." He sighed.

"I might not agree with your decision with this boy now." He eyed at Simon, "But I also feel that I have no right for your decisions, I barely know you as my son. For that all I can do is step aside and see you grow up in a flash once again."

"Really? I mean you actually mean that?" I smiled widely.

"I'm not very fancy with words, but all I know is, if there was any man behind your great successes, it's this boy over here." He motioned to Simon.

"Thank you, for taking care of my son where I was there." Dad clasped his hand over Simon's shoulder.

"It's Simon." Simon grinned.

My dad grinned back.

"I'm supposing and goodbye supper with your friend before you pop around back home?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, just for a bit." I said.

"Take your time, son." My dad smiled, engulfing me in a hug, I hugged back.

By the time my family left, Simon and his family exchange a warm family hug session, even including me.

"What can I say, Bram." Jack grinned, "You're one of us now."

"It was such an emotional speech, brings me back when I was younger." Emily replied.

"You really are good with words." Nora smirked.

"Thanks." I flustered up.

The Spiers family waved goodbye and Simon guided me to his car. As we got in, Simon snuck a quick chaste kiss at me as he changed the gear and headed to Waffle House.

"How the year went by, didn't it Bram." Simon asked.

"It sure did." I sighed.

"Remember that carnival we went to, and we had our first kiss?" I said.

"Yeah?" He blushed at the memory.

"Let's go there, one last time." I smiled.

"What about Waffle House?" He asked.

"Waffle House can wait, beside the carnival is right where we are." I begged.

"Alright then," Simon grinned, "Carnival it is."

~

Simon told me to wait at the main entrance as he went off to get something, I found it suspicious with the row of tickets. As I waited a little bit longer, I got a text from Simon.

Simon <3: Meet me at the Ferris Wheel. 

I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket, and ran through the crowds, shoving through people as I made my way to the Ferris Wheel. When I heard the ticket man announced it was the last ride, I quickly shoved in front of the crowd of people.

"Wait!" I called out.

The ticket man stopped from pulling the lever. I see Simon grinning at my reference from a couple of months ago.

"Can I sit there?" I asked, also smiling from ear to ear.

Simon scooted over as I quickly jogged over to the seat.

"It's you." Simon smiled lovingly at me.

"It's me." I laughed.

As the Ferris Wheel rose higher and higher, I threaded my fingers into his.

"Are you disappointed that it's me?" I asked.

Simon slightly shook his head. 

"No." He smiled, kissing me passionately as I retuned it quickly.

A crowd cheered beneath us just like before.

"You forgot to check you email." He whispered.

I quickly reached out my phone to see an email from him.

Dear Blue...

Without a second thought, I quickly texted back a quick reply.

Love, Bram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: AHHHH THIS IS IT, THIS IS WHERE IT ALL ENDS MY LOVELY READERS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THIS BOOK. YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUS. LOVE YOU ALL <3


End file.
